


The Red Goblet

by magicxblood



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Katherine Pierce - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Scissac - Freeform, Sexual, Silas - Freeform, Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, Werewolf!Derek, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, kai parker - Freeform, powers, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform, werefox!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicxblood/pseuds/magicxblood
Summary: NOTE - I am so sorry for the few month delay. Once school started I had got behind but now hopefully I will be posting a chapter weekly!!





	1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

“Mrs. Katherine Pierce, are you ready to go?”  
“Are you my escort Mr. Salvatore?”  
“That looks to be true.”  
“Tonight is the night. We will rise and everyone else will fall.”  
Katherine Pierce was legendary. Everyone knew who she was as they would seek shelter. Katherine could make anyone do anything and anyone who was around her was foolish. She was in House Merandus, the whispers. The whispers had mind control, they could make you do whatever they wanted. They were feared by all of the Reds and some of the Silvers. Despite being a whisper, she was still one of the most threatening people. She was a vampire. Being a vampire required her to feed on Reds. No one stopped her due to how quick she could kill someone.  
Her escort was Stefan Salvatore. He was part of House Haven, the light manipulators. Stefan loved Katherine. Katherine was his everything. She helped him get blood and tried to help with control. Day by day, Stefan was getting worse. The blood was too sweet for him so Katherine would get more Reds to feed on. Their screams filled Katherine’s castle. The staff and anyone else who heard just listened as the empathized the death of the unknown Red.  
Katherine and Stefan had exited the room they were in. They had Queenstrial coming up and they needed outfits. The streets were more clear than normal. When Katherine left, she would reign fear into the eyes of everyone else. She didn’t care how scared they were, she enjoyed the power. However, the silvers who stayed knew about Katherine and made some or sort of deal with her. Therefore, Lexi Branson hated her. Lexi was best friends with Stefan. She always brought him back when he couldn’t stop feeding on Reds.   
Lexi Branson was only a vampire but before Katherine had found out about her powers, she and Katherine were always arguing over Stefan. Lexi would bicker to Stefan about how Katherine was a toxin in his life. Love will triumph over everything else, even if the love kills you. Stefan continued to ignore her about her advice on Katherine.   
Katherine and Stefan made it to a dress parlor to size the both of them. Katherine was slim, her body shape could be described as pear like. Her hips would curve further out than her waist. This left an attractive look on the whisper. People would love to compliment her on her figure but some of those ends with her fangs wedged in their throats. She loved the taste of a Red’s blood. She could never feed on a silver. The blood had a bitter taste as it entered her throat. To Lexi, the blood was sweet. Silver blood to a Red would cause them to seizure. Most don’t survive, but Lexi did.  
“Mrs. Katherine, what dress would you like to have?” The woman asking bowed to her and looked down avoiding eye contact.  
“Hmm. Well, what do you think?”  
“I would say the green one would go with your figure unless you want a more flattering or darker color. Anything you want, you can have.”  
“Ok. I will try the green.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” The woman went to go get the dress while looking down. She handed Katherine the dress to go try on.  
“Stefan, do you mind following me?” Her voice was seductive. Stefan followed closely behind her. She went into the dressing room and started to change. Katherine used her mind control to make the woman cut her hand open.  
Stefan tried to resist the blood but somehow he couldn’t. He rushed out of the room and drank from the woman’s neck. He cried into the woman’s dead body. Katherine walked out in her dress and Stefan lost everything.  
“Why did you do this?!”  
“Stefan, I'm sorry.”  
“You have this control on me and you know you do!!”  
“Calm down, Stefan.” Katherine could never control Stefan. Her love for him was true. That would be her weakest point; saving Stefan.  
“I should really go. You look good in your dress.” Stefan walked out of the dress parlor leaving the dead woman and Katherine frozen in her feet. Katherine was honestly hurt by what happened. She mouthed ‘I love you’ and went back into the dressing room. Her whole attitude was saddened which slowly turned into rage. Katherine took her dress and furiously left the parlor.  
Stefan had met up with Lexi. She was angered by the whole situation but she knew it was no good to keep telling him that Katherine wasn’t his. Stefan was silent the majority of the time with Lexi. She understood him and didn’t want to crush his dreams. She was all he had. Damon had already passed away due to another werewolf bite or so they thought. That devastated him. He went on long ripper binges until he met Lexi. He was feeding on her and then she was able to move him away from her. No one knows how she did it.  
“What a bitch!! Go by yourself.”  
“Lexi, I can’t just tell her I don’t want to go with her. This is a huge thing. It decides if we become kings and queens. Plus Damon already died, I don’t want my father to be King of our house anymore. He represents cruelty and I don’t.”  
“Yeah, I know. Has Katherine helped you any? No. Go with someone else!”  
“You don’t know what she could do…” Stefan trailed off. He was intimidated by her but he wasn’t scared because she could never hurt him. He could use that to his advantage but he never would. He will always love her.  
“Go with a guy. Or a girl. Or by yourself.”  
“What do you think Katherine would do if I went alone?! She’s the devil in disguise. She has cards up her sleeves and she’s always ready to play!” Stefan slammed a glass on the ground. He was so scared but he didn’t know what to do. He was just so scared.  
“I don’t really know but I’m not scared of her!”  
“Why is that Lexi?! That pendant won’t help you forever.”  
“I love you Stef, but I should go.”  
Stefan was horrified of what could happen. Queenstrial was soon and he didn’t know what to do. If he went alone, Katherine could ruin everything or herself. Lexi tried to help but sometimes she couldn’t break him. He sat in silence wondering back and forth. He loved Katherine and he always would but there is something that bothers him. He isn’t happy.   
He walked out for some fresh air. A red was coming around bleeding from a cut. It was an abnormal cut. Almost carved into them. Stefan’s thoughts were rushing so fast. Katherine had a hold on him. His screams rang. He went invisible and ran. Lexi appeared and finished killing the girl.  
“Stefan, I can see you. She’s gone.”  
“Lexi, I need help!!”  
“Ok, I’ll help you but you’re cutting Katherine off.”  
“Ok.”  
Stefan cried into both of them. They went invisible because Lexi was clinging onto Stefan. Lexi couldn’t find out. It would ruin her and her family line. Her family has been popular and owned many shops. They served town through bakeries and other service shops like the dress shop. The main shop they were at was the bakery. Lexi was more hidden. Barely anyone knew who she was but the ones who did knew to keep her secret.   
They both got to Lexi’s cabin in the middle of the woods to where they went down to the basement to work on Stefan’s hunger. Lexi could help him more than anyone could but no one knew her secret. Queenstrial was tomorrow and she would be helping out with Maven Calore. Maven ran the whole thing with his brother Tiberias VII also known as Cal.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

“Stefan!!”  
“Lexi, I can’t do it anymore!!”  
“I know you can!!”  
They were in Lexi’s hideout where screams ran out the windows into the real world. She thought she would be safe, at least from reds and other silver houses that weren’t supernatural creatures. Werewolves would run freely as pleased due to the forest surrounding her. The forest had trees that were so high and the grass was fresh. Winds were constantly going, sometimes making her home shake. Voices were approaching and immediately she went invisible. She couldn’t get caught. There was too much as risk. It would ruin the Branson line that she somehow had to keep going. She knew she couldn’t. She wanted to convince her family to have one more child and Lexi would take care of him or her.  
“Stiles, wait. Do you hear that?”  
“We have to follow it!” Stiles asked the werewolf. Stiles was intrigued by what was happening and he wanted to help whoever was hurting. The last thing he wanted to do was wait.  
“A screaming person doesn’t tell me to go near it.”  
“Der, what if they need help?”  
“Fine.”  
Derek was in front of Stiles as they went closer to the cabin. The screams were louder and then suddenly stopped. Stefan started to undo himself from where he was tied down in the cabin. Derek was by the door. He was close enough to open it until the screams rose again. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles so he pushed him backward gently. They knew they couldn’t let whoever was in the cabin hear them. The screams turned into sobs. Derek started to turn the knob.  
“Don’t come in here!!”  
The door busted open. Lexi was still invisible watching the whole thing happen. Blood bags were spilled and tossed into almost every crevice. Her cabin was one big room that was filled by an old hand-me-down nightstand. Her bad was rackety and half way broken. The frame that supported her mattress made noises as a person moved on top of it. She had one small kitchen section of two cabinets and one stove. She had to hand wash her clothes in the sink then she would hang them up until they were dry. Blood was all over her sheets and everywhere else in the small room. Her small fridge was open wide and all the blood bags she had were gone. Her freezer was also opened but not very likely that she would have blood bags.  
“Stefan Salvatore of House Haven.” Derek knew all of the houses and all of the people who were next in line  
“Please, just go…” His voice trailed off. His voice turned into sobs. “Lexi, I need you!!”  
“Stefan, I’m right here.” Lexi appeared. Her fear of getting caught had to wait. Her love for Stefan meant more and he needed someone. She looked over to see the amazement on Stiles’s face and the confusion on Derek’s.  
“I’m Derek Hale of House Carros. This is Stiles Stilinski of House Blonos. Are you his sister?” He shook the hand of Lexi. Stefan was able to calm down and stand up behind Lexi.  
“No. I’m Carrie Bridgewood of House Jacos.” Lexi had to lie so her name wouldn’t be known. A fake name was risky to use.  
“I know you’re lying. Who are you really?” Derek was integrating some more to find out who she really was.  
“Lexi Branson. A red.” She choked down a gulp.  
“How do you have those powers?” Stiles got closer but he was still behind derek the whole time.  
“I really have to help Stefan. Please don’t say a word.”  
“You have my word we won’t tell a soul.” Derek opened the door for Stiles to exit first. He followed close behind of his mate. Lexi started to help Stefan once again. “By the way, if you need help on helping Stefan just come find me. I know about helping werewolves.”  
“I will. Thank you…. Derek.” She forgot his name so she hesitated on saying it. He nodded and then the two of them left.  
Queenstrial was in a few days. They had to help Stefan before he was out there to do his powers. If he didn’t have control he could attack the reds or even kill them. A tragedy like that would ruin the Salvatore name and House Haven. Lexi heard the banter of Stiles and Derek. Her fate was placed in the hands of two silvers who were royalty. They could have her stringed up in only a few days if they wanted. Before she went back to helping Stefan, they cleared up her home and threw the blood bags in one big trash bag. Lexi then took the trash bag and threw it into the tiny room she had by the stove. It was a bathroom with one toilet and one small shower. She had no sink or mirror in her bathroom. She liked keeping her house so small so it would be harder to find. Stefan would often visit her and just hang out with her.  
“Lexi Branson. Der, she can do whatever she wants! That’s really cool.”  
“She could be a threat. We have no clue who this strange woman is.” Derek was getting protective again. Any threat to Stiles or anyone he cared about would put him into this protective mode. He would want to do whatever he can to keep the ones he loved safe. Stiles and derek were always by each other. Nothing could part them.  
“I don’t know but I do want to see her again. I want to know why she can do what she does. She is a red and reds don’t usually have powers unless you’re Mare Barrow. I get the vampire part but not anything else. Maybe she drank silver blood and that’s how. I’m not sure but I want to know more.”  
“If she comes to us then we will help her other than that you and I stay away. I know you want to find out more about her, but at the moment there are too many risks. We wait for her.”  
“But Der what if she really needs us.”  
“No Stiles. I love you too much and she could hurt you.”  
“Then let’s not get on her bad side. Let’s become friends with her!”  
“Fine, but only to make sure my pack is safe.” Derek was being sour again. He cared for Stiles and he has lost so much. He couldn’t risk to lose more. Stiles was his everything. His pack was his everything. People of his pack already come close to death daily and he didn’t need that to become a reality. He just couldn’t lose his family again.  
“I love you, sourwolf.”  
“I love you too.”  
The two headed back to the cabin but slower than before. They didn’t want to barge in like they did before. Stiles was smiling brightly excited that they were going to get to know Lexi. The forest seemed much larger on a regular day than on the full moon when when they would run back and forth for hours. The cabin was still one room and very small. The outside of the room was brown logs making the walls seem like they were sturdy enough. Stefan had helped Lexi build her small home from pieces at the local carpenter stores.  
When Derek knocked on the door, there was no answer. He broke the door handle off and had his fangs and claws flared out. His eyes were a pure light blue. His face morphed into wolf-like features. Stiles’s eyes grew a golden-orange eyes. As they both walked through the room, they noticed a door under Lexi’s bed. Derek pushed the bed towards the door forcefully. He opened the door and looked down the hatch to realize it was a basement. Him and Stiles were encouraged to go down the stairs to see what was there.  
Derek lead Stiles, both of them using the tatums in their eyes to see what was down there. They were both silent, not to make a noise. The staircase seemed like it lasted forever. Once the reached the bottom, they saw a sort of torturing chamber. It was Lexi would help stefan. There was a board that marked all the the times she was able to help Stefan. Stiles looked through the room.   
They both left the room because they didn’t know when she would be back or what she would do if she caught them both down there. Derek pushed her bed back into place and they both darted away after fixing the door knob on the door.   
Both of them left the forest and went to go get ready for Queenstrial. They were going to be each other’s escorts and enjoy the night together. They would both try and impress each other that night as any other night. Stiles wondered if Lexi would be Stefan’s escort or if it was someone or no one. Stiles wondered a lot things. He was one of the most curious people and smartest people Derek knew. They were in love and Queenstrial would just bring them closer.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

Stiles and Derek were laying down together in the back of their truck watching Star Wars. They decided to go on some sort of date before Queenstrial happened. That night they could hear wolves howling. Smiles spread on both of their faces. The stars were shining above them both. Glistening. Lighting up the whole sky that they could see. They both had a love for each other that couldn’t be distinguished.   
“Hey Der.” Stiles turned his body on his side to face his beloved soulmate.  
“Yeah.” His voice was not as grumpy as it has been before.  
“That girl. Lexi. She had this bracelet thing on her wrist. It was like all branchey. And it was silver!” Stiles had this face of happiness and curiosity. He was one of the most curious people anyone had ever known. He was wild but yet rational and full of fun.  
“I thought I said don’t worry about her.” He started to smile at Stiles. Derek saw all the good to Stiles.  
“Actually we agreed to befriend her and have her on our team!”  
“Whatever.” He said very sarcastically. Stiles laid back on his back and Derek looked at him with this look. This look was only towards Stiles.  
All of sudden, Stiles screamed out in pain. He got off the truck bed and rushed to the ditch. Blood was pouring out of his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face. He continued to scream in pain. He was hurting so much. Derek rushed to him and grabbed him close. Stiles was close to falling into the blood that came from his mouth but fell into Derek’s arms.   
Derek threw him over his shoulder and rushed to the back seat of the truck. He laid Stiles down and slammed the door of the truck bed. Adrenaline rushed all through Derek. He smashed on the pedal and left. Stiles continued to throw up blood all over the back. It felt that there was a fire inside of him. His mate was trying not to cry but he couldn’t lose anyone.   
“Der…. I.. -ll.. be ok.” Stiles managed to get out after screams of pain. He was so pained. It was as if someone lit his insides on fire and he was burning from the inside out.  
Derek was able to get to Scott’s castle. He ran in with Stiles puking everywhere and screamed that he was apart of house Carros. Scott and Isaac rushed out after hearing all the screaming. His face turned pale and he ran. Isaac followed closely behind him.   
“Sc.. Scott.” Derek laid beside Stiles with looks of despair and fear. Stiles was having a hard time breathing.   
Scott ripped Stiles’s shirt off and they were able to feel his skin. He was cold to the touch like he was touching ice. The guards of the castle rushed to get warm blankets and whatever Scott demanded. Stiles looked at him with this expression of ‘I’ll be ok. Don’t worry.’ Everyone worried. Everyone was scared out of their mind.  
Scott used the shirt to see into the future. He needed to know if death was coming to his best friend or if he would make it. Scott’s eyes went white. He started shaking for two minutes and then he went into a seizure. His mouth became open wide and blood spewed outward. Scott fell to the ground and Isaac rushed towards him. Isaac was shaking from the fear. He grabbed Scott’s shoulders and started to shake him vigorously. Stiles moved one of his hands to him and then passed out. Derek howled loudly to his whole pack.  
Scott mumbled herbs to Isaac but he was too quiet that no one could hear him. He screamed the way Stiles did when he first started to throw blood out of his mouth. Derek looked at Isaac and they both started crying. The brothers were too connected. If one died the other would as well. They were trying to be strong but they just couldn’t be. Scott sat up straight and rushed to Stiles, leaving Isaac to follow.  
“Derek.” Scott’s voice was different.  
“What? Is he going to make it?!” His voice was rushed and filled with choked back tears.  
“You’ll have to stay here. Me and Isaac will go get the herbs.”  
Scott grabbed Isaac’s wrist and darted out the door, running into Lydia, Malia, Kira, and Allison. Allison grabbed Scott and pulled him in close. Lydia ran inside with Malia and Kira. The four of the girls ran outside to talk to Scott about what happened. They already knew what happened to him. Lydia and Allison came towards Scott and nodded. Malia and Kira ran inside to be with Stiles and Derek.  
The guards stopped them all before continuing. Scott looked at them in a way to where they nodded too and let them leave. The guards had no control. They had to listen to Scott whether or not they wanted to.  
Scott jumped in the driver’s seat and his boyfriend in the passenger’s seat. Allison looked at Lydia and just started crying. Lydia put her hand on her thigh and whispered everything would be ok. They held each other and Scott sped off not knowing where he was going. The car then stopped with a jolt at the sound of Lydia’s screams.   
“We need herbs to help him. We will need a lot.” Scott said forcefully.  
“Well, do you know them and do you know where to go?!” Lydia screamed back. “You and Isaac have Queenstrial in a few days. Let me and Allison go before you miss it.”  
He started to drive back to his castle. Derek and Stiles were there lying still. Malia and Kira were talking around the stair case about Stiles. Everyone turned to the door and Scott walked back in with Isaac. He told them what Lydia said and Malia went to Lydia and started screaming. Kira cam close behind her and told her to calm down. Malia and Kira went outside to cool off.   
“You, me, Stiles, and Isaac all have Queenstrial in a few days. Lydia, Allison, Kira, and Malia will go get the herbs needed. I will pay for them to get to where they need to go. It’ll take a few days and we might not make it.”  
“What was your vision, Scott?” Derek slammed his fist onto the floor.  
“I saw Stiles going to… He was starting to have blood pour out of his mouth into the goblet at Queenstrial. Then you and Stiles would run and we would have Queenstrial again.”  
“If he dies, I swear to god.”  
“I know.”  
Lydia and Allison followed behind Scott to the stairs. The guards got Scott a pencil and paper. The paper had scribblings of locations and herbs. Allison grabbed the paper and Lydia’s wrist. They ran out the door. Malia and Kira were there waiting for them. All of the girls got into the car.  
Allison was driving to her house first to get some weapons to protect her. Even though she lived as a common red, she had weapons. Her family line was filled with hunters of all generations. She drove them to their homes to get one bag. That bag would have clothing, water, some type of blade and some money for each.   
Lydia reached for the paper out of Allison’s pocket. She looked at everything that was on their. Malia looked out the window and Kira got close to her to comfort her the best she could without getting flustered.  
The girls took off.


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

“So what’s the herbs we need?” Allison needed to know where to drive to get these herbs. She couldn’t go driving blindly. If she did, she could have ended up on the side of the road in a ditch. Or in the wrong neighbourhood.  
“We need 1 cup of vervain, ½ cup of crushed ice, one packet of psychotropic, ½ cup of kandahar root, 3 chamomile flowers, petals from 2 rose flowers.” Lydia sighed at the thought of getting everything they needed. Her gaze followed along somewhere else to the road that she saw moving below them. She watched the trees swaying due to the wind.  
“Well, it’s not so bad. We only need one cure.” Her voice had choked tears and Lydia knew but she didn’t say a word.  
“No. We need six cures. Two into drinks and then four lotions.” Lydia glanced to the window. She did love Stiles but not enough to risk her own life. Derek would risk everything he had for the small fox.  
“Great. Derek was crushed when I looked at him. His face looked broken. He really loves Stiles.” Allison glanced over to Lydia and then back to the road. Her body seemed so heavy that all she could do was slam on the gas pedal but she didn’t.  
“Allison, I don’t need to know how he looks. They love each other. Great. It’s sad. We’re all sad. Scott dies too if he does.” Allison turned her eyes back to the road and continues to drive on.  
“Maybe we should talk about it. I mean Derek seemed really upset.” Her voice was soft and caring. She wanted to make everyone ok. Kira grew farther from Malia and more into her own seat on the other side of Malia. Malia was obviously upset and unusually quiet. “What are the locations, Lydia?”  
She snatched the piece of paper out of her pocket. “Mystic Falls, Beacon Hills, New Orleans. I think those are all. Random places that could injure us. Crawling with vampires and all these other things. We should order them or get Silver guards to go. Do we even have the gas money to get to all the places in such little time?”  
Allison nodded to Lydia and then Lydia to Kira. The girls kept driving on. Driving was hard to do especially if someone’s life depended on it. They had decided to go to Mystic Falls first. The would aim for the vervain, roses, and psychotropic. They were nervous because they had heard from Scott that Mystic Falls was crawling with vampires. Even Derek knew by how much Stiles would talk about it.  
Stiles would talk about all the supernatural creatures with Derek. He would go on and on about how much he loves learning about them and being crazily interested in helping them or anything. He even told Derek that he was going to run a organization ran by supernatural creatures to help supernatural creatures. Derek laughed at him and then they would usually make out and have sex and talk about it all again.  
The car was going insanely fast. They were rushing to Mystic Falls. They didn’t know anyone there or anything that would happen. The only thing on their mind was saving Stiles. Scott gave them enough to prepare themselves with money to save themselves if anything were to happen. Derek was already breaking down crying into his beloved soulmate. Isaac was crushed knowing what could happen to Scott as well. He didn’t have many people left beside the pack and Scott. The girls didn’t speak of any of the heartbreak or tears, they just drove and drove and drove until they reached Mystic Falls.  
Sirens lit up behind them as they were entering Mystic Falls. This made all of the girls aware. Malia was cursing under her breath, annoyed that there was a cop out this late. Allison pulled over to the side of the road a few miles after they saw the sign. She rolled her window down and saw a blond, short haired woman standing outside the car with her flashlight pointed at the girls’ squinting eyes.   
“Ma’am, do you realize you were going super fast? That was over the speed limit by at least 15 miles.”  
“Yes, I do.” Allison spoke to the woman. Fear was in her and she was scared but she had to rush. She had this urgent feeling to just go.  
“Why are you and your friends out so late? Did something happen?”  
“We have family to see. They weren’t expecting us to come by weeks before our trip.” Caroline forbes came up close behind her mother.  
“Well, Ma’am, I’ll have to write you a ticket.” As she was writing the ticket, Caroline waved at the girls and watched as her mother wrote away. “This is my daughter, Caroline. She works at the local flower shop. How long do you girls plan on staying?”  
“Probably a few days at most. We have family to see everywhere.” Allison was making lies up everywhere.  
“Ah. Well, Mystic Falls is one of the greatest places to be. If you girls need anything I left my daughter’s name and flower shop on the extra piece of paper that you keep.” She handed them the ticket and Caroline waved and walked away first. “Be safe girls.”  
Allison nodded and accepted the ticket. She continued on much slower than she was. They had decided to park in a hotel parking lot and then go into the woods to see if the herbs were there. Kira and the others were terrified of what they would see but they knew they had to save Stiles. A kitsune. A hunter. A banshee. A werecoyote. Unstoppable.   
They had their bags on to make it look like they were camping in case anyone came upon them in the middle of the night or if they had to make a run for whatever was coming. ALl of there money that was given by Scott was in their bags. They were willing to pay a lot of money for the cures. No one knew how long Stiles was going to last. They didn’t want to find out.  
The parking lot was almost full so Allison decided to go park by the campsite near the woods. A brown sign with orange words saying ‘Follow the trails through the woods. DANGER lurks outside of it’. Allison parked a few spaces down and then all of the girls stepped out and were headed towards the sign. There was a silence that dared to be broken. The silence was filled with heartbreak and sadness until a few teenagers, not much younger than the girls, were skating by with each other. A few of the kids said that the sign was all bullshit.  
Lydia pointed to a certain direction of where to go. She was wobbly and walk straight due to the uneven ground. Allison gave her concerned looks as she fell onto the ground. She ran over to Lydia and hoisted her up on her. It hurt them barely due to how small Lydia was. Malia was the most quiet out of everyone which scared the rest. They all saw how upset she was. She was scared but she didn’t want to show it. Kira placed her hands on Malia’s left shoulder. Her eyes flickered light blue every once in awhile and a pain would come to her side. No one knew why. Kira watched Malia.   
A few bushes and trees over, Malia heard talking. Her hand flew out in front of the rest of the girls but her other hand almost grabbed Kira. She heard screaming about a 1903 ascendant to something of a prison world and a woman named Lily Salvatore. Malia tried to hold in her growls so Kira went behind her and tried to comfort her without anyone noticing. Lydia looked to Allison with this look of danger. Allison grabbed her arrows and was ready to shoot when a threat approached. All of the girls were ready for anything to happen. They all made a wall together of powerful people.  
“Kai Parker!! I swear that I will end you if I don’t get this ascendant. Where is that ascendant?”  
“Sorry, Damon, I don’t have it!!”  
Damon was growing angry with the skinny heretic. The glass full of Damon’s bourbon was shattered when he slammed it on the ground next to the overly expensive rug. Kai got up and went to kitchen to get more jam as Damon threw more wood into the fire for no reason really.  
“I need this ascendant!!”  
“Why do you need it so god damn badly?” Kai opened the jam jar and started to eat it with his hands like he commonly does.  
“I just do!! God go back to the prison world or I can kill you myself.”  
“Do I need to tell Stefan that his big bro didn’t die to a werewolf bite? Don’t threaten me again, Damon.”  
Kai and Damon would constantly fight. Stefan had thought Damon died by a werewolf bite but he just fled the scene shortly after. Stefan loved his brother but Damon couldn’t risk Stefan’s life if something went wrong with Kai. He had business with Malachai Parker. After the scene, Damon fled to his home at the Salvatore boarding house to where he lived with Kai.   
Kai Parker was a prince that was apart of House Calore. Maven and Cal were his brothers that didn’t die purely because Kai didn’t know they existed until guards came for him shortly after hearing what happened at the wedding. Maven and Cal were devastated so they threw a celebration to honor the lives that were killed. Kai was banned from Archeon and Summerton until the next Queenstrial. That’s when he found Damon and then deals were made.  
Damon wanted to get his mother from 1903 to make a new relationship with each other. The thing was, was that Kai only had the ascendant to May 10th 1994. Damon had thought about making Kai make one but it would come at a price. They would always argue and have been arguing for months. Kai didn’t have enough power to make a whole new ascendant. Bonnie would constantly check in with Damon to make sure he was still alive. She was never sure with them constantly fighting all the time.   
“Don’t. What the fuck is that?”  
Damon had heard the noises from outside. He had to make sure it wasn’t Stefan so he couldn’t go. He had to be a lot more secretive. If Stefan knew what Damon did, he would lose everything. He loved Damon. Damon was his brother that was always there for him according to Stefan. If he knew that Damon was trying to get Lily back into the real world, Stefan would go back to being a ripper. It took Lexi ages to turn his emotions on and then control was even harder.  
“I’ll go. What if it’s Stefano?”  
Kai walked out of the Salvatore Boarding house. He walked closer to the woods. The girls saw that he was coming. Allison was ready to shoot him with a silver arrow although a silver arrow can’t kill or injure a heretic. Him being a heretic convinced Damon that he knew how to get to Lily. The was only one way to make a siphoner into a heretic and that was the use of her blood.  
“Well hello!”  
The girls stood still trying to hold their breathe looking for a way to escape. Kira’s aura was firing up that she became hot to the touch. She stepped back a few feet when they saw Kai coming closer. Malia grabbed Kira’s wrist to make sure she was ok. She screamed when her hand was burnt by Kira’s wrist. Malia’s eyes grew a light blue when the bushed were opened exposing the girls. Kai had gotten closer and screamed for Damon to come out and see what company they had.   
He walked out with his bottle of bourbon and looked very strangely at the girls who were in front of him. He had thought they were some kids being stupid thinking they could take on a vampire and a heretic if they even knew what each was or what their weaknesses were. Kai motused them of the forest and held Allison by her neck with an arrow, that she shot at him, at her heart and then dropped her hard on the ground hurting her arm. Lydia rushed up beside her to help her up giving Kai and Damon an evil look.  
Kai’s insane laugh had rung through the whole Salvatore front lawn. Lydia was shaking, scared of what power the both of them had. Damon rolled his eyes at the situation then forced the girls inside. Malia was growling at both of them. He sat them down on the sofa in the living room pouring them bourbon. He handed them each a glass. None of them really were the drinking type unless on occasions.  
“Who are you girls? Why are you here on my home?” Damon questioned them seeing the speeding ticket in Allison’s pocket.  
“We are looking for herbs for one of our friends. I’m Allison Argent and these are the rest of my friends that came with me.” She placed the bourbon glass on the table.  
“I’m Kai. So we have burner, angry wolf, screamy, and hunter. What herbs are you looking for?”  
“Uh no. That’s Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, Lydia Martin.” Allison was talking quietly as Damon came closer to her and viewed the speeding ticket Liz, Caroline’s mom, gave her. They already knew what supernatural creatures they were except Kira.  
“Okay. We can get the herbs on this little list but only a few. You will have to do something for us.” Damon got closer as Kai read the list over and over again. “You will have to owe me and if you refuse I will hunt you.”  
“Okay. What do we owe you?” Allison sat up more stern than usual.  
“We aren’t risking our lives for you or him!” When she stopped speaking, Malia screamed out. She was very short tempered especially now.  
“We are going to get some of these herbs but you have to do something for us and that something is getting Lexi Branson’s bracelet.” Damon slammed his glass down as it shattered making Allison jump a little bit.  
“Kai no. That bracelet will get us caught and she can kick our asses! You can do whatever but nothing involving her or Stefan.” Damon went into the kitchen to grab another glass of his and poured more bourbon. He noticed the girls didn’t drink any of theres. “I will not get caught! You or them will not risk this.”  
“If we help them they owe us. I’ll leave it at that.”  
“What are you planning to do?! Kai, don’t be stupid.” Damon was getting more frustrated as time went on with him.  
“Chill. I’ll keep a low profile.” Kai had this face of cockiness and a smirk that was always sexual.  
Kai and Damon showed the girls around the house and gave them a room to share. Malia shirt was burned through the sleeve and then the lower half. She was able to get one from Damon in a few rooms down. They were being constantly checked in by someone, either Damon or Kai.   
They had to stay until they got the herbs. It could be a few moments or a few days but they only had a few days to go from each place and then get back to Stiles. They were also part of the high audience that would be attending. Not everyone could attend but they were able to since it was at Scott and Isaac’s request.   
The next day, Kai had gone out to look for some of the herbs that needed to be found. He knew Luke would know how to get herbs like psychotropic packets since he would give us to Elena. Kai had gone to the school that he shared with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. They would live in the dorms all year long but attend classes when they were back in session. Luke would always be helping out Liv in her dorm with magic. They also started helping Jo with her own.  
“Luke! I need 6 packets of that psychotropic stuff.” Luke was startled when he saw Kai standing outside his dorm being very mysterious and all creepy like. Liv and Tyler soon walked out behind due to hearing Luke and Kai argue.  
“Why would he help you? You killed the Gemini Coven.” Liv was leaning against the door frame with Tyler’s arms around her waist. He started kissing her neck and then looked up at Kai.  
“They aren’t going to help you, Kai.”  
“Shush Tyler. Anyway, are you going to get what I want?”  
“Kai?!” Elena came running out of her dorm room a few doors down. Everyone was greeting Kai in a not so greetful way.  
“Yeah, you meet me. Get me my herbs.”  
“Meet me outside. You guys stay here.” Luke looked at everyone and Kai followed closely behind Luke.   
Both of the brothers went outside in the front of the school to the side. Kai was being very secretive about why he wanted there and what he wanted to do with them. No one really trusted Kai but they had to deal with him because he would kill everyone else. Luke sighed with his bag over his shoulder hanging there with all his personal items and a few school books.  
“Why would I help you? You killed the Gemini Coven.”  
“Because I have power and if you make me mad you won’t.”  
“It’ll take time but I will. Elena will want to know why I haven’t been giving it to her but whatever. I have 3 in my car if you want them now. I’ll have the others by Thursday. When will you get the others from me?”  
“Whenever I want.”   
Kai walked next to Luke all the way to his car and grabbed the packets. Luke looked around him wondering if Elena or Liv would randomly show up. They couldn’t do anything to Kai, even if they wanted to. He was a heretic and he was more powerful than any of them. They feared him and he knew that.  
He headed his way to the flower shop for two roses to get the petals from the lady running the shop. She was blonde haired with fair skin. She had a yellow and pink dress on her as her hair laid on her shoulders.  
“Kai Parker. Still in Mystic Falls?” Caroline took the money from an elderly woman who had paid for a bouquet for her lover. She told Caroline the whole story of where she met her girlfriend and how they married and it was her lover’s birthday.  
“Yeah. I need two roses.”  
“Awe, is someone showing emotion for a lover?” She turned around to get the two roses with thorns on the stem to stab into Kai’s palm.  
“Caroline Forbes. You know what I could do. Give me my damn flowers.” He whispered in her ear and she gave them to him as he paid her too much money for just two roses. He would catch up with Damon later for the vervain they need. Kai knew it could it hurt and he didn’t feel like getting into a burning situation.  
A few hours passed and then Damon and Kai walked through the front door of the Salvatore house. They both followed into the girl’s room. Malia seemed detached from the rest of the girls but also really close to where she wouldn't leave them. She every once in awhile gave Kira a concerning stare. Kira would catch tears in Malia’s eyes from how sad she really was. They would then pull out their phones to have a private conversation with each other. Even though she wasn’t with Stiles, she still loved him and cared for him. They were really close as well. Stiles and Kira were the only things on their minds.  
“I have almost everything you need. I’m waiting on Luke to give me the rest of the psychotropic stuff. You will need to leave now and to be back in a few days but Luke said that these cures should last him after Queenstrial.” Kai handed them a box with all of their things organized inside. After they got the cures they had to Stiles they would come back to Mystic Falls to get the rest.  
“Okay.” Allison had disappointment in her voice. Kai lead them out to where they were pulled from the woods. The girls all headed back through the woods where they originally came from. It was hard for everyone to have hope but yet Stiles did. Stiles had so much hope that he would live. The rest of them were slipping just holding onto a thread.  
Once the girls got back to the sign with the warnings they found their way to the car. 24 hours had gone back and now they had less time to get the cures to him. They were rushing. They ran out of the woods and ran to the car checking their bags before leaving.  
The girls got back into the car. The deadly silence settles. Everyone was asleep but Allison. She flew out of Mystic Falls. No sirens stopped her. She used her sadness to keep going even though it was like they were all holding a boulder and that it would soon fall and kill them all.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE - I am so sorry for the few month delay. Once school started I had got behind but now hopefully I will be posting a chapter weekly!!

CHAPTER FIVE

The girls had a few more herbs to get for Stiles. They were headed to New Orleans first then Beacon Hills. Everyone was silent when the girls were awake. After what happened with Kai and Damon, they were scared it would happen again. Allison barely knew where they were going but followed signs and GPS directions. All of the girls were upset almost to the point of tears. Malia was the quietest of all. She knew that Stiles wasn’t hers but she still loved him and never forgot what was between them.  
Allison was only a few miles away from New Orleans but she had to stop for gas. She pulled in into the first gas pump. She looked through her bag and saw that she only had a ten and not a full twenty. She turned around to face the actual pump. Anger and frustration rippled through her once more as she didn’t have the money. She went away from the car to see how much money it was for a gallon of gas. She needed more than just ten dollars.  
“Lydia, can I use a ten?”  
“Let’s rest now, someone else can drive.” Lydia was just focused on going back to sleep but it was too late now. She had gotten up and out of the car and searched her bag for a twenty.  
“Yeah, but we need to fill the car up.” Allison nodded and went on to pay the man who was running the gas pumps. She handed him the twenty and the ten and told him the gas pump number.  
When she got back to the car, Lydia was in the driver’s seat as Allison headed for the passenger’s seat. Lydia pulled out of the gas station very quickly, almost speeding once again.  
They couldn’t live without the small fox jumping around making everyone smile. His death would cast shadows on all of the people around him. Devastation would rain on the whole kingdom. Derek would most likely run off and hide out, losing control and killing everything in his path. 

Screams were ringing from the lit city beyond them. The lights sparkling against the night sky, sparkling with fun and everything happy. New Orleans was a vampire city. The Mikaelsons would strut through the city, killing any humans they wanted like they were nothing. The vampire family owned one of the biggest homes there. Witches and werewolves both had their own section, most likely cowering in fear from The Mikaelson family  
The car kept going forward in the city. People were dancing as we passed by them. A smile spread across adults and children's faces like they could party all night, while we had a dying fox who could cause darkness on everyone in the kingdom.  
They ditched the car, planning to return to it after New Orleans. Weapons were hidden as they were following Allison. Lydia kept begging her not to go the way they were all thinking but Allison didn’t answer. Allison continued to ignore all of them begging her to stop.  
“Allison, stop!” Lydia grabbed Allison by her shoulders and turned her around. “I know you want this herb but we are not going against a few vampires. We aren’t a match for vampires as you saw last time. We will find the herb soon.”  
“We are going. You are all coming or you can go on without me. I don’t care. I have lost it many people and I am not going to just go weak due to a family of vampires.”  
Allison walked off briskly away from the other girls. They all stood staring at each other not saying anything to each other. Slowly, they started to walk to Allison before they lost sight of her. Anger was raging all around her. Anger, so much anger. She was angry because she had to force the other girls to do this to save Stiles. She lost her family and Kate. Allison didn’t hate Kate. Everyone else did but her. She wanted to save Stiles.  
The building that held the vampires were a few feet away from the girls. Malia was able to hear all of their hearts pumping heated blood through terrified veins. The vampires all walked out, ready to greet the four horrified girls. Now Lydia started shaking.  
“Well, I’ve never seen you lovely girls.” The accent carried a bit further as his voice boomed. “Must have some courage.”  
“We are looking for a root.” Allison’s voice trembled as she spoke trying to match his level he was speaking.  
“And I take it that you want me and my brother’s help. I’m not sure if we can help much but we can do what we can. Although, I am not up for giving without getting something in return. You see, we are at a battle ourselves and you will help us.” His brother was in a black suit like he was a businessman of a succeeding business.  
“What do you want us to do then?” He stepped further leading them into his house, his home, as hey silently followed.  
“I want you to spread this herb in the bayou and if you do, I’ll get your herb. You will go with Klaus tomorrow morning. You may stay here and leave before daybreak.” The other one smiling creepily was named Klaus. The girls needed to leave immediately, not tomorrow.  
“We need to leave here as soon as possible.” Allison stepped closer to Lydia and the other girls tightly packed together.  
“Well then, you may go tonight. What herb or root were you looking for?” Malia flinched. They all knew what could have been coming. Wolfsbaning a werewolf territory.  
“We need Kandahar root-” Lydia was cut off by the one named Klaus.  
“Well, my dear brother will get on that for you. You lovely ladies will follow me. You will walk with me and then we set off this herb leaving fairly quickly before it explodes and hurts us. Now let's go little warriors.”  
Klaus led them out one by one. He had the wolfsbane bomb in his hand. Malia flinched every time he had spoken about werewolves badly. Stiles loved werewolves and he would be so ashamed if he had found out how low they would go to save him. 

They all approached the quiet bayou were humans that turned into wolves at night slept. Silence glistened over the lake carrying over on the land. Klaus was silent and looking everywhere for any sign of moving life. Nothing happened just crickets chirped and frogs ribbitted. The girls looked scared. Malia’s face shattered with disappointment and shame. Kira intertwined her hand in Malia’s as Malia gripped Kira’s hand with a force.  
“Were here. One of you goes place this in the middle of the bayou by that tree.” His voice was a whisper that they could barely hear. Allison grabbed the bomb and placed it in its position it was meant to be in. Klaus looked slightly impressed and slightly annoyed. Once the bomb was placed he pointed for the girls to go and wait for him.  
He started taunting all the wolves as they came out of their homes and trailers. “Well, Klaus, what brings you here to the bayou?”  
“Puppy, this shouldn’t have been a surprise. You attacked me in my home! I wanted payback.” Confusion spread all over their faces. Malia tensed as she watched. Klaus continued to leave, all the girls did as well. All of a sudden screams of pain and agony erupted from the packs behind them. Malia stopped and turned around. Her face froze. Her body froze. Klaus gripped her shoulders and forced her to leave.  
They all managed to get back to the Mikaelson property. Klaus looked satisfied. “Well, they were hurt. Screams. I am going to go get a drink while you bark up that herb and lead them away.”  
Within seconds, Klaus was gone. Elijah had handed them the root in a small black box. His hands were pushed into his pockets. He showed the girls out back into the partying streets. Whooping went all on the sidewalks. Cheers were raised to the house next to us. Malia walked ahead of everyone else.  
Lydia found the car and everyone got in. Malia made everyone excel the limit. The car was silent until sobs came from the back. Silent, quiet sobs.


End file.
